The Breakfast club
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Based on one of our fave movies! Please read, rated T becuase we are paranoid, but hey, what else is new?
1. Chapter 1

we absoulotly love this movie and decided to do a fic on it! So enjoy and leave lots of reviews!

Saturday, March 24, 2014. Gallagher High School, Cleveland Virginia 24225. Dear Mr. Emerson...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice an entire saturday in detention for whatever it is we did wrong, what we did wrong. But we think your crazy for telling us to write an essay about who we think we are, why do you care? You see us how you want to see us...in the most simplest terms and the most convenient descriptions. You see as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a punk, a princess, and a criminal, correct? Thats the way we saw each other at seven o' clock this morning. We were brainwashed...

**So yea, we thought we'd open up the same way the movie did. And yes. We added another character, yes it's Rachel. No one really has a stable main character though Claire is obviously Kuki and Bender is Wally and Brian is Hoagie...the rest are kinda like the other characters. Nigel is gonna be Andrew... But Allison's personality will be divided between Abby and Rachel. Some personalities are different, like Kuki, she drastically changed after decommissioning, she turned into a snob head cheerleader prom queen. Wally turned into a criminal. Hoagie is still a brainiac though...Rachel lost all self-confidence and Abby doesn't talk as often So yea...review! **


	2. Meet the breakfast club

Thank you for all the reviews!

A red convertible pulled up into the parking lot of Gallagher High School, in the passenger seat sat a beautiful Japanese girl in a green V neck blouse with avblack camisole, wearing a black ruffle mini skirt, green knee high socks, and black flats. Her hair was curled and held in place with a green headband. she wore emerald studded earing.

She spoke, "I can't believe you cant get me out of this...I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm defective or anything." she crossed her arms looking at her father.

Kani responded, "I'll make it up to you Kuki, skipping school to go shopping doesn't make you defective. Have a good day." he said as Kuki rolled her eyes. She opened the door and walked up the steps of Gallagher High, her head held high like she was the queen of the world, and she was.

-break-

A blue ford fusion pulled up behind the red convertible. Inside there was a plump brown haired women. A boy sat in the passenger seat, he had on a pilot hat over his brown hair. He wore a blue polo with brown jeans. In the back seat sat a boy similar to the other one, only younger and he wasn't wearing a pilot hat.

The women spoke, "Is the going to be the first or last time we do this Hoagie?" she asked stern faced.

Hoagie replied, "Last..." he said sighing, of all the days to have detention, he had to have this day, a Saturday, he could be studying or working on an invention.

His mother sighed, "Then you better use this to your advantage and study." she said looking her son in the eyes.

"Were not supposed to study Mom; were supposed to sit there and do nothing the entire time." Hoagie said.

"Well then your gonna have to find a way to study young man." his mom replied, looking at her son.

"Yeah!" Tommy...um we mean The Tommy said annoyingly while grinning.

Hoagie glared at him and The Tommy stuck out his tongue.

"Well go!" his mom said, "You don't have all day and you better study." she said. Hoagie mumbled something incoherent under his breath and climb out of the car making his way to the school.

-break-

A blue ford pickup truck pulled up behind the blue ford fusion. Inside sat a bald boy wearing a blue letterman jacket and the name Uno on the back in gold lettering. The boy also had sunglasses on.

The man next to him was in a a red checkered shirt and jeans, he spoke. "Hey...I screwed around. Guys screw around there's nothing wrong with that except for the fact that you got caught, sport."

Nigel responded, "Yea, I know, mom already told me, alright?" he said, agitated.

Monty got angry, "You wanna blow your chances as well as your ride? Colleges don't give out scholarships to disciplinary cases." he lectured.

Nigel bit the inside of his cheek. He opened the door and walked to the building.

-break-

A boy with blonde bowl cut hair and sea green eye that his behind a lair of sunglasses walked onto the grounds. He was dressed in a black leather jacket and blue stone washed ripped jeans and wore black motorcycle boots. He was smoking a cigarette, he took one final puff before flicking it onto the concrete and stomping on it with one of his sneakers and he walked up to the building.

A car sped up next to him and slammed on it's breaks. An African American girl with long black hair in a french braid under a red hat walked out of the passenger side, as soon as the door shut the car sped off. She was wearing a simple blue shirt with a white stripe on the side and black jeans with white converse sneakers. She quickly hurried into the building.

Another girl with long blonde hair walked onto the grounds. She was wearing a tiger print hoodie, the hood up and covering her eyes. She was wearing ripped blue jeans and a pair of black hiking boots. She had strands of her blonde hair dyed purple. She climbed up the steps and walked into the high school.

And this is where we will stop! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you all for your wonderful reviews!

Kuki entered the library and looked around the room. There was six tables in two rows of three. Kuki walked and sat at the front one as Hoagie came in and sat down at the table behind her, giving her a half grin as he walked past her.

Just then Nigel entered the library and looks around and walks towards Kuki.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks, pointing to the seat next to her,

"Go ahead." She replied gruffly. Nigel smiled and sat down in the chair as Wally walks in.

He looks around and touches things, going to the checkout counter and picking up random items such as a couple of books and pockets them. Kuki groans in annoyance as he walks over to Hoagie.

Hoagie looks up at Wally nervously as points to the desk on the other side.

Hoagie scrambles up, tripping over the table leg in the process, which caused Wally and Nigel to laugh. Hoagie quickly got up, blushing a brilliant scarlet red as he sits in his chair.

Wally smirks and sits behind Kuki, putting his feet up on the chair next to him.

Kuki takes a nervous look over her shoulder, Wally, upon seeing her smiles and does a finger wave, Kuki quickly turns back, looking at Nigel, who just shrugs as if to say, "Just leave him alone."

Just then, Abby walked in, looking like she could be anywhere other than here.

She walks around the library, hoping there is another desk she could sit at, but faith isn't on her side so she takes the seat behind Hoagie.

Hoagie turns around and smiles, flirting with Abby, who just sinks lower in her chair, wishing not to be seen. Hoagie frowns and turns around, looking forward.

Then Rachel walks in, as soon as she enters the library she quickly looks around.

"Guess I'm not the only one." she murmured as she walked to the chair behind Wally.

So review! Please! Thanks again for all your reviews! 


	4. Rules of Detention

Thanks for all the reviews! Plz review!

Just then Mr. Vernon Emerson walked in. He was a tall pudgy man with a big mustache that looked more like a ferret was attached to his face. He had brown hair that was combed perfectly. He was wearing a t shirt with a gray sweatshirt and jeans. He held a stack of papers in his left hand. He looked at each student individually, as he held a snide look on his face.

"Well...well...well...I want to congratulate you all for making it here on time." he said, glaring at the students. His voice filled with so much disrespect it's a miracle he even got the job in the first place. Kuki raised her hand, looking straight at him with all her Prom Queen charm. Mr. Emerson looked at her, eyebrows raised, he sighed, "What is it Sanban?" he asked her.

"Well, sir, I think theres a mistake, I know it's suppose to be detention and all...but...um... I don't belong here." she said, not letting her nerves get to her. She was Prom Queen, she shouldn't have to be in detention, this was obviously a ruse by the girls who had ran against her for Prom Queen. Yes, that was it, a ruse, Kuki Sanban was perfect in every way. She had beautiful hair, wonderful clothes, could date any boy with a snap of her fingers, not to mention she always got straight A's in all of classes. Yes, Kuki Jin Sanban was perfect.

Emerson scoffed at her pity attempt to get out of detention and he continued on as if she never said anything at all.

"It is now seven-oh-six, you have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you are here, to ponder the error of your ways..." he said, his voice droning as he looked at the trouble making student. Yes, trouble makers, each and everyone one of them were trouble makers, no good, good for nothing children, whom he was to waste a Saturday to watch them for their mistakes.

Wally, bored looks up at the ceiling, collecting spit in his mouth, which he then proceeded to spit into the air an catch it.

Kuki, who saw it out of the corner of her eye started to gag at the disgusting scene.

Mr. Emerson continued to talk, "...and you may not talk, you are not to move from these seats." he said, walking down the isle between the tabled, Abby tried to make her self more invisible by trying to make herself smaller. Mr. Emerson stopped in front of Wally, looking at him, daring him to do something.

"...And you.." he said, jabbing a chubby finger the size of five number two pencils at Wally. He reached with his other hand an yanked the chair out from underneath Wally's feet, which hit the ground with a loud bang.

"...will not sleep, got that?" he asked, turning away from Wally and making his way behind Rachel and pulled her hood down. Rachel shot him a glare at the back of his head, holding up her middle finger as he walked away, unknowing.

Wally seeing this, sniggered, and put his hand behind his back and Rachel low-fived him.

"Alright people," Emerson said, as he faced the students. "we are gonna try something a little different today. We are gonna write an essay-no less than a thousand words-describing to me who you think you are." he said.

"Is this some sort of test?" Wally asked, annoyed, first he had to do detention, on a Saturday nonetheless, but now the principal was assigning as essay! Who did he look freaking Steven Spielberg? Na-Uh Wallabee Beatles does not write essays.

Emerson ignored him as he handed out lined paper and pencils and begins to talk again, all the students in the room thought the same thought, 'did this man ever shut up?'

"And when I say essay, I don't mean an essay with the same word repeated one thousand times." he looked at Wally, "Is that clear Mr. Beatles?" he asked.

Wally looked up, "Crystal." he said, meeting his stone cold glare.

"Good, maybe you'll learn something about yourself. Maybe even realize you don't want to return to detention." he said.

Hoagie raised his hand, eager to get on the good side o the principal, if he can, maybe he will allow him to study.

He stood up so that the principal would notice him "Mr. Emerson, sir, I can answer that question right here with a 'No.' because-" he started but Emerson cut him off.

"Sit down Gilligan." he said, glaring at the brown haired boy, daring him to defy him.

"Thank you sir." he said quickly, sitting down, so much for that plan, looks like everyone was on the mans bad side.

Emerson continued, "My office." he said, pointing to a room in the hallway, "is right there, and any monkey business is very ill-advised." he looked at the trouble maker students, "Any questions?"

Wally raised his hand. "Yea, I got a question."

Emerson looked at him suspiciously.

"Does Justin Bieber know you raided his closet?" Wally said, sounding genuine.

Emerson looked at him coldly and smiled. "I'll answer that question for you next Saturday, Mr. Beatles. Don't mess with the bull or you will get the horns." he said walking out of the library, the door staying open.

The six students look around, wishing they could be anywhere other than here.

Okay so review! 


	5. Fuck off Wallabee

Thanks for all the reviews! Now here is the next chappie!

"That man is so gay." Wally said, snickering as the door slammed.

The group rolled their eyes. Everyone was glancing nervously, trying to get comfortable.

Snap.

People heads shot up at the sudden disturbance in the quiet library. Wally raised an eyebrow and Nigel and Kuki glanced at eachother.

Snap.

Everyone looked around the room, trying to find the source of the snapping.

Snap.

All eyes turned towards Abby, who was nervously biting at her already short nails. She looked up at everyone, meeting all their glances individually and separately at the same time. Wally spoke, looking at her.

"You know if you keep eating your hand you won't be hungry for lunch." he said, Abby responded by flicking a nail at him, which bounced off his forehead. "I've seen you before..." he said, drifting off as Emerson poked his head toward the window.

Hoagie who was fiddling with his pen, was talking to himself. "Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you? Who am I?"

He attached the pen to his bottom lip and put the top under his upper lip.

"I am a walrus." he said, moving his mouth up and down.

Wally stared at him, eyebrows raised. Hoagie, as if feeling the glare from Wally's sea green eyes, turned towards him. He laughed dryly and took the pen out of his mouth and looked down at the carpeted floor, embarrassed that he was caught doing that.

After a while it was starting to get really hot in the library, since the school was too cheap to turn the AC on during the weekend. Wally and Hoagie began taking off their jackets...at the same time.

They looked at each other, noticing what they were doing. Hoagie chuckled and stopped taking off his jacket. He rubbed his hands together, made them into a ball with a hole in it and blew into the hole, and rubbed his hands together, putting his jacket back on. "Kinda chilly in here, dont you think?" he asked Wally, who just ignored him.

Wally continued to take off his jacket and Hoagie spoke, "Some crazy shit huh?"

Wally ignored him and crumbled up his essay paper into a ball. He then attempted to throw at the back of Kuki's head, but it went over her head instead, landing on the floor in front of her deak.

Kuki and Nigel looked at each other, and sighed as Wally started to sing part of a very annoying song.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah...nah, nah, nah..."

Kuki mumbled to herself, "I can't believe this is fucking happening to me!" Nigel gave her a sympathetic smile, he didn't want to be here either.

"HOLY SHIT MAN!" Wally yelled, everyone ignored him, Kuki rolling her eyes at his immaturity.

"What if we have to take a piss!" he continued. "I mean when you gotta go," he said, while unzipping his fly, Kuki and Abby's eyes went wide at the sound of the zipper coming undone.

"Please don't." Kuki mumbled, closing her eyes and looking disgusted.

"You gotta go!" Wally finished, everyone looking at him.

"Oh my God!" Kuki said, putting a hand to her mouth, quickly turning around, looking Nigel in the eye to please do something, which he did.

"Dude! You are not taking a fucking piss in here, that's nasty!" Nigel said, looking at Wally.

"Don't talk! It makes it go back up." Wally said, laughing like a maniac.

Nigel spoke, "You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor! Got it!" he yelled, as Wally faked a gasped.

"You know, your pretty sexy when you get mad, grr." he said, wagging his eyebrows, Wally turned toward Hoagie.

"Hey Homeboy." Wally said.

Hoagie pointed his pen towards himself, "Me?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yea," Wally said, "why don't you go close the door so we can get the Prom Queen pregnant." he said looking at Kuki with a cocky grin, wagging his eyebrows

Kuki turned around and glared at him, fire in her eyes.

"Hey!" Nigel said, Wally said nothing, Nigel tries again, "Hey!"

"What?" Wally asks, looking at him from behind his bangs.

"If you say one more thing, you're totalled man!" Nigel said, shooting him death glares behind his sunglasses,

"Totally?" Wally asks, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Totally." Nigel confirms, as Kuki turns towards Wally, who smiles thinking shes finally caved.

"Why don't you just shut. The. Fuck. Up? Nobody here is interested in your stupid comments." she said menacingly.

"Really buttface." Nigel said, staring at Wally.

Hoagie spoke, "You guys, we might want to start writing our papers..."

"No one gives a fuck about the stupid fucking essays." Rachel said from the back, her voice laced with annoyance as she put her headphones in.

"You know we are not allowed to have-" Hoagie started but was cut off by Rachel giving him the middle finger. "Rude much." Hoagie grumbled under his breath.

Wally turned back towards Nigel and said, "Well hey there sporto! What'd you do to get in here anyways? Forget to wash your jock or something? Or maybe it was one of your friends'?" he said.

Nigel was starting to grind his teeth, "You know, just because your here doesn't give you the damn fucking right to be an ass so just piss off." he said, turning back to the front, giving Kuki a forced reassuring smile.

"Free country man." Wally said, shrugging one shoulder and putting his arm on the back of his chair while putting his muddy boots on the table.

Kuki turned towards Nigel and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just ignore him," she said, "He's only doing it to get you angry."

"You couldn't ignore me if you tried, sweets." Wally said, looking at Kuki, who rolled her eyes.

"So...Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Wally asked, as the clock ticked, "Steady dates?" another click. "Lovers?" another click of the clock. "Come on Sporto, level with me. Mono to mono. Did you slip her your hot...beef...injection?" Wally breathed heavily.

Kuki and Nigel turn to face Wally, Kuki's eyes were alit a brilliant scarlet.

"GO TO HELL!" she screamed while at the same time Nigel yelled, "ENOUGH!"

-break-

Emerson was in his boring, gray office, writing reports at his desk, when he heard yelling.

"What's going on in there!" he shouted. "Spoiled little brats." he mumbled to himself.

And that's where we will stop! Thanks again for all the reviews! Love you all! 


	6. Games

Oh my god I'm updating after a million years! I don't know why but I had a sudden urge to write the next chapter of the story...don't know why but yea. So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Previously on The Breakfast Club:<p>

Kuki turned towards Nigel and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just ignore him," she said, "He's only doing it to get you angry."

"You couldn't ignore me if you tried, sweets." Wally said, looking at Kuki, who rolled her eyes.

"So...Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Wally asked, as the clock ticked, "Steady dates?" another click. "Lovers?" another click of the clock. "Come on Sporto, level with me. Mono to mono. Did you slip her your hot...beef...injection?" Wally breathed heavily.

Kuki and Nigel turn to face Wally, Kuki's eyes were alit a brilliant scarlet.

"GO TO HELL!" she screamed while at the same time Nigel yelled, "ENOUGH!"

-break-

Emerson was in his boring, gray office, writing reports at his desk, when he heard yelling.

"What's going on in there!" he shouted. "Spoiled little brats." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>Wally and Nigel continued to glare at the other.<p>

Kuki tentatively placed a hand on Nigel's shoulder causing him to break eye contact with him.

Nigel stated at he and nodded his head. He gave one more look at Wally before sitting rhetoric way in their chairs.

"Asshole." Nigel murmured under his breath as Wally got up from his chair and roamed over to the railing that ascended into the stairs which led to the upper part of the library.

He placed his hands on the rails and hoisted himself up and turned his body around so he could sit on the rail.

He kicked his knees back and forth idly before speaking, "You know, we could probably just close the door. We can't throw a party with Vernon Bieber checking up on us every thirty seconds."

"The door is supposed to stay close." Hoagie said in a exasperated tone looking up from his essay paper.

"So what?" Wally asked rolling his eyes at the nerd.

"So why don't you just shut your mouth and sit back in your chair. There are five of us and we really don't want to have to spend /another/ Saturday in the same room as you." Nigel replied icily, shooting daggers at the Beatles boy behind his sunglasses.

"I'm surprised you can even count that high. I thought wrestlers were supposed to be brain dead." Wally countered. "Oh, and the sunglasses inside thong is so not cool. The vampire trend ended two years ago. How about you get with the program, that is, if you cam actually read it." Wally added, making Nigel grind his teeth together.

"You know what? No one gives a fuck about you. You could disappear off the face of the planet and no one would notice you were even missing." Kuki said, reaching her boiling point with the blonde Aussie.

Wally scowled at her before responded "Hey hey hey, then maybe I should up and join the wrestling team," he said looking at Nigel, "or maybe join Student Council and become Prom King." He said, his gaze shifting over to Kuki who in return, gave him a dirty look that cant even be put into words.

Wally smirked then shifted his gaze over to the unsuspecting Hoagie, who was looking at his paper.

It was silent for a while and Hoagie lifted his head up to see what had happened and found himself staring at Wally, who began to speak again, "Or maybe join the math nerds, they seem to have it all together." he stated as Hoagie's ears turned pink as Wally's gaze shifted towards Abby who, in return, just shrank lower in her seat, desperately not wanting to be seen. "Or maybe I can join the basket cases, they seem to have a lot of things going on in that club." he didn't bother to mess with Rachel, they were in the same social group, it would be idiotic to want to join his own group of social recluses.

"Just shut the hell up already Beatles." Kuki seethed, "The only reason you kind of people knock everyone down is because your afraid of everyone else." she stated.

Wally pursed his lips an acted surprised an caught off guard. "Oh, you Rich Asians are so smart! That's why I'm not in social groups! Congratulations! You won the million dollar prize! A brain that functions properly!" Wally said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Kuki ignored his comment and continued on with her speech, "See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong to any group so you just have to dump all of your stupid shit on everyone else." she said, her breath labored from her anger.

Hoagie looks at them and mumbles loudly, "I'm in the Math Club." he looks around for a response from someone but there eyes are all watching Wally and Kuki.

Wally rolled his eyes and replied, "Well...it wouldn't have anything to do with your activities people being complete and utter assholes...now would it?" he said in a smug, all-known tone as Kuki's nostrils flared.

"Well you wouldn't know... You don't even know any of us." Kuki countered, a equally smug look on her face.

Hoagie once again spoke, trying to gain some attention, "I'm also in the physics club." he says, waiting for someone to say something to him but he receives the same response as last time.

Wally thought for a half a second before responding, " Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs." he said, crossing his arms as he swung his legs side to side.

"You are un fucking believable." Kuki seethes as she's about to continue, Wally interrupts her.

"Hold that thought Queeny." He said, his gaze diverting towards Hoagie, "What are you babbling on about, now?" he asked the geek.

"Well, I'm in the Math Club, the Latin Club, the Physics Club..." Hoagie said going off as Wally nodded his head.

"Hey Kiki, are you in the Physics Club?" he asked Kuki.

"No, it's an academic club, not all clubs are an academic club." she responded, trying to not snap on him and tell him her name is Kuki. Kuki, not Kiki.

"So, it's still a club, correct?" he asked her in a smart aleck tone.

"Yea but its different than the other clubs." Kuki said, she hated when she had to repeat herself.

Wally looked at her with shock on his face, "Oh, but to dorks like him," he said, tilting his head towards Hoagie, "...they are." he said as Kuki just stayed silent. "I thought so." he said smugly.

Wally turned his attention towards Hoagie? "What do you guys do in your club?" he asked him, sounding like he really wanted to know what they did all day in Physics Club.

Hoagie was momentarily shocked that he was being addressed a question. He swallowed before answering, "Uh...Well...In physics, um, we ah, we talk about well physics...about the properties of physics." Hoagie said, stumbling over his words.

Wally hummed in thought before nodded his head, "So it's sorta socially demented and sad, but social. Right?" he asked in pure interest.

Hoagie blushed agains before replying, "Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other members in the club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton." Hoagie explained, as he continued to stumble over his words.

Wally looked at him, "So you guys get loaded up and /then/ you party...right?" he asked his face breaking out into a wicked grin.

Hoagies ears turned pink again,Well, no, we get dressed up...I mean, but, we don't...we don't get high." he explained to the blonde boy.

"Only potheads like you get high," Kuki said, rolling her eyes, "other people have better things to do in their life them waste it on drugs." she said, she /was/ president of their SADD club and she never missed an opportunity to flaunt that title.

"I don't do that hard core shit." Wally defended, "I had a cousin up in Indiana, Kent...Kendall...Kameron...Kyle, I forget, but he got stoned once and started eating some really funky food and felt like he was in something from "Twilight Zone" or "TAPS"." Wally said.

Kuki laughed and Wally couldn't help think that she had a really, really cute laugh. "That sounds like you." Kuki said.

"Huh, guess it does Princess." he said, giving her a genuine smile.

"Un, guys, you may want to stop talking. Vernon could come in any moment and I have a game next Saturday that I am not missing because you two dunderheads decided to chat it up." Nigel snapped on the two, Kuki gave him him her best Prom Queen Ice Glare as Wally spoke.

Wally faked a moan of agony and replied, "That would suck that you miss the big wrestling meet."

"Well you wouldn't know since you never played it in you entire life, faggot!" Nigel said. Too bad he doesn't remember when they were kids and Wally was obsessed with wrestling.

Wally frowned and spoke in a sad, depressed voice, "Oh, I know...I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!" he stated then added, "Who's the faggot now?"

Nigel ignored the last part of the comment and replied, "Ahhh...you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals to go anywhere after high school."

Wally smiled and gave a chuckle, "Oh, but I do!" he said in a gleeful voice.

Nigel raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses? "Yeah? And that would be what?" he asked the blonde.

Wally grinned and replied in a voice that sounded like a six year old on a sugar high who just sucked a bunch if helium out of a balloon, "I wanna be just like you! I figure all I need's a labotamy and some tights!" he said in fake enthusiasm.

Hoagies' head had perked up at the mention of tights, "You wear tights?" he asked looking at both of the other boys.

Nigel looked menacingly at Wally and responded to Hoagie's question, "No, I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform..." he said.

"Tights..." Brian said, looking at Nigel.

Nigel scowled at him and spoke defensively, "Oh, shut the fuck up!" he snapped.

They heard Vernon walking around in the hallway and Wally quickly runs and sits in the chair between Kuki and Nigel.

He folded his hands on the table and tried to act all innocent.

Vernon then walked back into his office and Wally let's out a laugh and got up his chair.

He started walking towards the double doors that separated the library from the hallway.

Hoagies eyes bulged, "What are you doing!" he hissed, "You know we're not supposed to be doing any monkey business!" he said as he looked over at Kuki and Nigel for help.

Wally turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Hoagie, "Young man...have you finished your paper?" he asked as Hoagie turned red and went back to his essay.

Wally smirked and turned his attention back to the door, which he closely examined before he began taking out the screws.

Kuki look at Wally with a look of conffuion on her face, "What the hell are you gonna do?" she asked him and got no response.

Nigel smirked, Drop dead, I hope!" he said, snickering.

* * *

><p>Vernon was getting a drink at the fountain, water getting in his ferret mustache.<p>

He wiped his mouth with his sweatshirt sleeve and stood up right and cheeked his reflection in the mirror.

He did a few weird poses which involved flexing his 'muscles' that really was just blubber and uttering some nonsece gibberish, "Cobadonga!" he shouted.

Finally satisfied, he winked at himself in the mirror and walked back towards his office and began working on the paper work that was assigned with any high ranking job title such as principal.

* * *

><p>WELL! what did you think? So I've finally updated! I am on a roll! First Op: HOCKIE PLAYER, now Brekfast Club! What other story is going to be resurrected from the dead! In the mean time, please, please, please review! <p>


End file.
